


L'inverno più freddo

by Enid_Black



Series: Agent Barnes [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Serum, Pre-Serum, ricordi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/pseuds/Enid_Black
Summary: Storia nata dal prompt del gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/Prompt giorno 6: RespirareFor my English followers: this is surely inserted in the Broken Man series because I took that timeline, and I hope I'll be able to re-write it in English asap! :D





	L'inverno più freddo

**Author's Note:**

> Eeee di nuovo tante grazie a NepturnalHarianne per il betaing!!

1937.

Non era l’inverno più freddo degli ultimi anni. Bucky ricordava quello del 1934, quando nessuno usciva di casa se non strettamente necessario. Lui si era installato dai Rogers, portando un po’ di carbone in più, un po’ di legna da bruciare nella vecchia stufa. Aveva portato la sua trapunta, quella pesante, e quel febbraio del ’34 erano rimasti due giorni avvolti in quella, lui, Steve e anche Sarah. Quell’anno, stranamente, Steve non aveva nemmeno preso l’influenza, era così freddo che nemmeno quella girava per le strade.

Non era l’inverno più freddo degli ultimi anni, ma era il primo senza Sarah, il primo di Steve e Bucky coinquilini, il primo di _Steve e Bucky_ , come nessuno doveva sapere che fossero. Erano _ufficialmente_ coinquilini, e basta. Non che ciò avesse la minima importanza nel quartiere di Brooklyn, dove vivevano. Le loro vicine di casa erano Gladys e Felicia, 160 anni in due, e non facevano nemmeno troppo mistero del loro rapporto. Ma erano due signore anziane, vedove per di più, nessuno le avrebbe infastidite. Non valeva lo stesso per due giovanotti, specialmente con Steve che attaccava briga con ogni bullo della zona.

Non era l’inverno più freddo che avessero avuto, ma Steve era riuscito a prendersi la peggior polmonite da cinque o sei anni a quella parte. Era tardi, quella notte, e James avrebbe dovuto dormire. Per fortuna era venerdì sera, aveva due giorni in cui poteva rimanere a casa senza doversi giocare l’ennesimo lavoro (non potevano permetterselo, no, non con i costi delle cure). Il dottore era venuto, aveva lasciato il medicinale, ma non era sembrato ottimista, consigliandogli addirittura di chiamare il prete. Bucky lo aveva salutato bruscamente, chiudendogli quasi la porta in faccia. Dannato camice bianco, che ne sapeva lui della forza di Steve? Barnes controllò sul fuoco la pentola con le quattro ossa e la costa di sedano che gli aveva dato sua madre e ne mise un po’ in una tazza, quella con la crepa che sembrava quasi fatta apposta per aiutare Steve a bere. Rogers _odiava_ quella tazza, se avesse potuto l’avrebbe fatta volare dal tetto solo per vederla schiantarsi in mille pezzi, ma Bucky la lasciava sempre nello scaffale più alto, dove lui arrivava ma Steve evitava accuratamente di guardare. Con la tazza fumante in mano si avvicinò al letto, dove le coperte impilate nascondevano il corpo esile del suo abitante. Tutti i cuscini che avevano -tranne il suo, mai il suo-, anche quelli del vecchio divano dove era sicuro che fosse morto qualcuno – o almeno qualche topo – erano impilati dietro la schiena di Steve, nel suo lato del letto, per tenerlo eretto ed aiutarlo a respirare. 

Se il rantolio che emetteva dalle labbra screpolate si poteva sostenere un respiro.

Bucky non era schizzinoso in questi casi, a patto che Steve continuasse a farlo a lui andava bene. 

Appoggiò la tazza sul comodino e si sedette sul bordo del letto. Steve era coperto fino al mento, esausto dopo la visita del medico. Il viso era tirato sugli zigomi pronunciati, la fronte madida di sudore, coperta dai capelli ormai unti che si erano appiccicati senza controllo, il corpo ancora scosso dai brividi della febbre. Con una mano, James gli liberò la fronte, rimandando i ciuffi biondi indietro. Steve socchiuse gli occhi al contatto con la mano fresca. Bucky strinse le labbra, concedendosi per un attimo di far crollare la maschera che si dipingeva in viso in queste occasioni. Solo un attimo, era tutto ciò che aveva.

“Stevie-o, devi bere qualcosa.” Gli disse, rivolto verso l’orecchio buono, senza alzare troppo la voce. Vide il torace di Steve sollevarsi un po’ di più, per parlare, la lingua uscire per umettare le labbra spaccate. 

“Cosa offre il menù stasera, maître?” gli chiese, sottovoce.

“Ah, il famosissimo consommé à la Barnes.” Bucky prese la tazza, che ormai non era più ustionante, dal tavolino e gliel’accostò alle labbra. “Dai, bevi un po’ Stevie, dopo ti metto l’unguento sulle labbra. Sai che fa schifo se te lo metto prima di mangiare.”

“Non me lo ricordare.” Gli rispose Rogers, per poi sporgersi un poco, quello che serviva a non fare andare di traverso il brodo. Lentamente, con pause per riuscire a riprendere fiato, finì la tazza, lasciandosi andare sui cuscini esausto. Bucky mantenne la promessa e prese il contenitore di latta con l’unguento, ne raccolse un poco col mignolo e lo accostò alla bocca di Steve. Il ragazzo era pallido, quasi quanto le lenzuola, ma le labbra, martoriate dai denti e dalla disidratazione, erano rosse come il sangue che Buck aveva il terrore di vedere ad ogni colpo di tosse. Stese il medicamento con attenzione, senza sfiorare le labbra con l’unghia corta, quasi trattenendo il respiro, mentre sentiva il fiato dell’altro sfiorargli il polpastrello. Poi, spostò lo sguardo dalle labbra agli occhi azzurri di Steve, e non poté trattenere un sorriso. Si sporse, lasciandogli un bacio al centro della fronte.

“Che ne dici di dormire un po’? Se vuoi ti tolgo un paio di cuscini.” Steve scosse appena il capo.

“No, lo hai sentito il medico. Più sto sollevato meglio è.” Rispose a mezza voce.

“Tu odi stare sollevato.” ribatté Bucky.

“Odio di più non riuscire a respirare.” Steve non ammetteva mai, _mai_ , le sue debolezze. Bucky sgranò gli occhi per un secondo. Poi prese la tazza, la portò al lavello e la sciacquò con un poco di sapone. Ripose tutto, spostò la pentola di brodo nel punto più lontano dal fuoco, e si mise a pulire il tavolo, già pulito. “Buck…” James non si fermò. “ _Buck_ …” alzò la voce Steve. Non l’avesse mai fatto, lo sforzo scatenò un accesso di tosse umido, congestionato. Bucky fu da lui in un istante, ormai pratico come avrebbe preferito non essere. Aiutò Steve a portarsi in avanti, per non rischiare di inalare di nuovo il muco che espelleva, sperando che non rimettesse il brodo appena bevuto. Con la mano sinistra gli massaggiava le spalle, con la mano destra gli teneva un fazzoletto davanti al viso. Sperava di non vederlo sporco di sangue.

“Dai, Stevie, respira… piano, piano, butta fuori e respira tra un colpo e l’altro.” Quando la tosse iniziò a scemare, continuò il massaggio, facendo appoggiare la testa di Steve contro il suo torace, e gli mise la mano destra sul collo, abbandonando il fazzoletto col flegma giallo a terra. “Segui il mio respiro, Stevie, lo so che lo sai fare…” Buck prese un ampio e lento respiro, che poi esalò altrettanto lentamente. Steve lo seguì tremolante, ma finalmente senza tossire. “Ottimo _a chuisle_ , continua così.” Lo incoraggiò. Quando il respiro ebbe preso di nuovo un ritmo meno affannoso, Bucky aiutò Steve ad appoggiarsi ai cuscini. Si guardarono per qualche minuto, la mano dei Steve nella sua, che lo stringeva più saldo che poteva, come ad aggrapparsi.

“Vieni a dormire, scemo. Domani sarai esausto se rimani tutta la notte a vegliarmi lì seduto.” Gli mormorò.

“La verità è che non puoi dormire senza di me…” gli rispose Buck tentando di risollevare l’umore di entrambi.

“Sì, sei il mio personale Orsetto Bucky, con la differenza che un pupazzo non russerebbe.” Sussurrò di ricambio Steve.

“Senti chi parla…” gli rispose Barnes, facendo il giro delle porte e delle finestre e finalmente togliendosi le scarpe e andando ad infilarsi sotto le coperte nel lato libero, con l’unico cuscino che Steve aveva rifiutato. “Cerca di riposare, almeno? Svegliami se hai bisogno.” La mano di Steve si alzò come a volerlo zittire.

“Sì, lo so. Dormi ora, o domani sarai ancora più cretino di stasera.” Bucky afferrò la mano, portandosela alla bocca e lasciando un bacio su ogni nocca.

“Sempre meno di te, imbecille. Dormi, riposa, domani ti sentirai meglio.” Gli disse, senza troppa convinzione, per poi mettersi giù, lasciando una mano su quella dell’altro ed addormentandosi al ritmo del russare leggero di Steve.

***

Bucky si svegliò di soprassalto, alzandosi seduto in un unico movimento guardandosi intorno per un momento spaesato. Non era nel loro vecchio appartamento pieno di spifferi e di scricchiolii. Era notte, ma la luce della città che non dorme mai filtrava dalle persiane chiuse. 

‘ _Giusto. È il 2012. Sono a New York, nel mio appartamento. È giugno…_ ’ e sì, si ricordò l’altro fattore fondamentale. E probabilmente aveva anche capito cos’era che aveva scatenato il flashback/sogno che pensava di non ricordare più.

Steve era steso supino, col cuscino finito chissà dove per terra, la testa piegata in una posizione che Bucky aveva rinunciato settant’anni prima a capire COME potesse essere comoda. E _russava_. Russava come quando aveva i polmoni intasati. L’unica cosa che il siero non era riuscita a togliergli. E Buck sorrise a ricordare _quante volte_ anche durante la guerra aveva dovuto svegliarlo o farlo mettere su un fianco per farlo smettere. 

Bucky si rimise giù sul cuscino, sul fianco destro (lui dormiva sempre alla sinistra di Steve, sempre), e allungò la mano sinistra sul torace dell’uomo, cercando di spingerlo a cambiare posizione. Il suo compagno, il suo _a chuisle_ , però aveva il sonno leggero. Prese la mano e socchiuse gli occhi, smettendo di russare con una sorta di grugnito molto poco dignitoso. Barnes si fece scappare uno sbuffo di risata.

“Chc’è?” chiese Steve, ancora assonnato, ma già nell’atto di allargare le braccia per un abbraccio.

“Nulla, _a chuisle_ , dormi.” Gli disse Bucky, avvicinandosi in risposta al gesto di Steve ed accoccolandosi contro di lui.

“ _A chuisle_? Te lo ricordi?” gli chiese Steve, più lucido, ma affondando il naso nei capelli di Bucky e inspirando a fondo. 

“Il tuo russare mi ha fatto ricordare l’inverno del ’37. Ti sei preso la peggior polmonite della storia in uno degli inverni meno freddi. Il tutto perché non volevi lasciare quel gatto fuori e perdesti due ore a cercarlo sotto la pioggia fredda. Sei un imbecille.” Disse Bucky, sollevando la testa da sotto il mento di Steve per guardarlo in faccia nella flebile luce. Il viso era roseo, le labbra sempre rosse ma non screpolate, era ben diverso dall’immagine del suo ricordo. Era _sano_ , e _respirare_ non era una gara contro il tempo. Buck si chiese da quando erano così fortunati.

“Cretino, quel povero micio era di Gladys e Felicia, ed era il miglior cacciatore di topi di Brooklyn. Se non siamo morti di peste è merito suo.”

“Non cambia il fatto che tua sia un imbecille, _a chuisle_.” Steve baciò Bucky, a sentire di nuovo quel termine che usava una volta con lui, specie perché la maggior parte della gente non aveva idea di cose volesse dire.

“ _A chroí_ ,” gli disse quando interruppero il bacio per respirare, “dormi.” 

Bucky non se lo fece ripetere, accoccolandosi di nuovo contro il torace di Steve, ascoltandone il respiro e facendosi di nuovo cullare dal suo leggero russare, già ripreso, verso un sonno senza altre interruzioni.

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
>  _A chroí_ : Termine vezzeggiativo gaelico, letteralmente significa “cuore”  
>  _A chuisle_ : Termine vezzeggiativo gaelico, letteralmente significa “Battito”


End file.
